nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:2013 London Toy Fair Coverage
2013 Toy Fair Interview MyLastDart is asking for interview questions to ask Hasbro at the Toy Fair. The Toy Fair event for Hasbro is closed to the public and ONLY bloggers who manage to obtain press passes are allowed in. Asif is doing an interview with Hasbro during the first day of the Toy Fair. Note: '''questions are in bold, answers are bullets. some answers are still confidential-needs to be cleared by Hasbro's legal team.'' Legal embargo has been extended until June.'' Full posts from MyLastDart: Part 1 , Part 2 Answers to all questions asked ;What is the fate of Dart Tag and N-Force? :Will there be any new upcoming Dart Tag or N-Force products for 2013 or 2014? :If Dart Tag and N-Force are still supported; are there any plans to introduce a more advanced series based off these series? "Dart Tag Elite or N-Force Elite" possibilities? *Tournaments have stopped due to lack of interest. The US division of Toys 'R' Us is in full control of Dart Tag in the US. More demand for Dart Tag products will result in more tournaments. There is no announcement for an "Elite Dart Tag" series for now, nor are there new accessories or blasters besides the Stinger. *Stinger: two-dart holder, "crazy internals". *Paragon controls Dart Tag for the UK due to their licensing agreement. ;Will the Dart Tag Snapfire 8 and N-Strike Elite Stockade be released in the US sometime in the near future or are they oversea releases only? *Those will be released eventually, as Dart Tag is something Hasbro wants worldwide. *N-Force: info is classified ;Will any N-Strike blasters that are NOT transitioned to the N-Strike Elite series still be available for sale along side the N-Strike Elite series or is the entire series being discontinued in favor of N-Strike Elite with blasters that are not transitioned over discontinued? *N-Strike is being phased out. Three more blasters are coming soon with upgraded ranges that rival N-Strike Elite performance. Yellow blasters are discontinued-meaning all of time, go take a look at them all. ;Will the Dart Tag World Championship league be held again or is it completely over? If the Dart Tag World Championships are over, will something similar be created in the near future? *Unless demand for the blaster increase, this series is dead. ;Will there be an advanced series of Vortex, as in will it be given a similar treatment to N-Strike? "Vortex Elite" possibilities? *While there are no accessories or stocks coming out, a new blaster will be coming soon... ;Is the rumored Stampede and Vulcan true or false? * There will not be an Elite Stampede. ;Is the rumored "Incinerator" or "Counterstrike" another name for the Firestrike or is it a completely new blaster? *This has been debunked already and is due to a poor translation on Hasbro's part. The Incinerator/Counterstrike is the Firestrike. '''Will there be a successor to the Longstrike/Longshot for the N-Strike Elite series? *there is no need, Rambo didn't need one. no elite longshot though, that still stands from the NSE Launch party. Toy Fair announcements *NSE: new insane accessories; alpha trooper cs-12 is confirmed for EU, UK and US-nothing on asia markets. *2/9/2013, remember this date; something big is coming *NS is not completely discontinued at this point, blasters are starting to be put out of production through. New N-Strike products *Camglasses recorder ("Super Spy" glasses with a built-in camera) *Action Kit (packaged with Jolt, sound amplifier, and movement detector) *Sound amplifier (by itself) *Motion detector (by itself) *Walkie talkie watch set (straps onto the wrist, comes packaged with two) *Spy Sleeve ("7-in-1" multi-use glove) *Headset intercom (walkie talkie set, comes packaged with two) *Disk Shooter (comes packaged with Jolt, three Whistler Darts, and three target discs) (disc refill packs will be sold separately) : It should be noted, however, that these products are not being made by Hasbro, but by another company using the Nerf name under license. Many of them are simply rebranded versions of already existing products from that company. They have published a catalog on their site with information about them (Nerf items begin on page 61 of that PDF file). In the catalog, they show the Reflex in place of the Jolt in the Disk Shooter and Action Kit sets. Ingo Devices does not appear to distribute their items in the US, so it is possible that the US market will not get them. ::: Sounds like something just changed with the planned 2/9/2013 announcement: http://www.facebook.com/MyLastDart/posts/410451185705211 :::: Some news is not always the best news. Had a telephone conversation this morning with Hasbro PR and covered some good ground on arranging more feedback sessions to Hasbro from fans (yay go fans!). They also advised me that the embargo I signed will extend to June 2013. They also said it is likely that the blasters I had the privilege of playing with will not be showcased at all at the New York Toy Fair 2013 in Feb. I think I want to cry. Foam From Above fingers crossed for you! :It just occurred to me that maybe they meant September 2nd (possible release date?) with that date instead of February 9th (New York Toy Fair). Gotta hate the differences between UK and US date notation. Additional question suggestions? Will there be any re-coloured sub-series, like the Sonic Series on the Whiteout Series?-unsigned comment Will there be a worldwide Nerf tournament in the near future? 08:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Alexip718 Is it possible that Nerf could please put out some sort of word on what blasters are discontinued and are in limited stock in stores? It's very difficult to follow what's being produced and what isn't from what's being seen on shelves or what Amazon says online. Nothing is consistent online and I'm sure fans would appreciate being able to know when a blaster's discontinued and in limited stock. Jet Talk • ] 23:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) okay i added the question to the list, if you could double check and reword things a bit better it would help. I will leave this up for the rest of the week then submit it off to Asif.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : Once thing, I don't know if anyone has ever claimed that Incinerator would be another name for the Firestrike. They don't really have any correlation whatsoever. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 03:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : just as a reminder, the last 4 or 5 questions probably won't be given a direct or very well answer. possibly for the elite sniper, which we already know about- no point in actually asking. that was added just, though the leaked prices were close enough. if there any more questions, feel free to shoot away. I STOP taking questions at the end of this WEEK! Asif needs the questions ahead of time. once this deadline passes, any further questions will have to be sent to MyLastDart yourself. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : Gage, I think the idea that the Incenerator would be another name for the Firestrike came from the price that was listed for it originally in a store's inventory system, but as far as I'm aware, Hasbro hasn't used another name for it in any other country. The only time that I think they use different names in different countries is if there is a trademark issue with it, but they already have (I'd assume) the Firestrike name trademarked since it was used on the Dart Tag version of the Nite Finder. It will be interesting to see if maybe it was just a placeholder or if it is a real product name. : As for a "Vortex Elite", I really doubt it since Hasbro has already stated that they are keeping the different brands seperate. However, it seems that the Pyragon and Diatron are already getting higher ranges than the older Vortex blasters. Given that, and the color scheme change, I'm thinking that perhaps those are the beginning of an Elite class of Vortex blasters, even though the name of the line won't be changed. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 15:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : i'm not expecting a good answer out of Hasbro for questions 5-9, the ones most worried about are the first 4. if we get answers to those, we are good to go. The point in asking about elite vortex is just curiosity though we probably won't get a straight answer out of them. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I still don't think anyone really believed it to be another name for the Firestrike, only NM8 suggested it to begin with. It's probably another blaster entirely, Firestrike and Incinerator are completely different names. The price (I believe around $9.99) was probably closer to the Strongarm's price, further validating the illegitimacy of that idea. Also, still wondering on the Element's future, even if it's unlikely to be NSE'd, I'd like to know still, and if not, if it will be continued under the N-Strike line. Just curious. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 21:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Discussion over interview ::I honestly don't see much future for the Element. In the US at least, it is only available in Toys 'R Us stores, and only in that kit with the light beam unit and tactical scope. At $20, it really isn't that great of a deal, unless you plan on selling the scope on eBay to make back what you paid for it. It isn't even listed on their web site anymore. ::Bluedragon1971 (talk) 21:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::question 3 covers the NS blasters that you are wondering about gage, i am not going to ask for specifics as Hasbro isn't going to tell us. ::the incinerator price was 8.99 british pounds, strongarm was 10.99 pounds. nerf.com lists firestrike as $9.99 and strongarm as $12.99. those prices right there are similar enough. ::anyways, i don't even think the last 5 questions are even worth asking but the only bad question is the one that isn't asked. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::i assume that the only unanswered question that will be given an answers is the last one: elite longshot/longstrike. its pretty much a given unless they do something crazy with NS (could be one of the last ones, stampede/vulcan and a longshot/longstrike)-speculation ::since Asif isn't at will to tell us about NF and the fact that we will be surprised by a lot on 2/9/2013, i assume something's up with NF...Nerfmaster8 (talk) January 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm very curious about these new N-Strike blasters... if they're going to try to match Elite performance, what was the point of the Elite series to begin with? Why not just release them under N-Strike Elite? Jet Talk • ] 10:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I asked MLD on his Facebook page about that Jet, and he said that the Hasbro reps were not being very clear with him on some things.http://www.facebook.com/MyLastDart/posts/405856672831329 (I'm Matt Elder there). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:20, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Was looking through MLD's pics and noticed something odd on the Disk Shooter box. The Jolt that comes with it is referred to as the Jolt-X. See the picture. It is also strange to see it referred to officially as a "gun" instead of a blaster. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:11, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Perhaps "Jolt-X" is a mistranslation of Jolt EX-1, there are several on the box (notably "NerfStrike" on the far right). Hasbro's been getting really confusing lately. [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 14:34, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, I was considering that as well. It seems like they are having a lot of problems with one division not knowing what another division is doing or saying as well. MLD even said that the wording they were using for some of the stuff was confusing (especially in relation to N-Strike products). Oh, and I'm headed to the thrift store today because I know for a fact that I've seen that Disk Shooter there and I want to get some pictures of it. The one I've seen is identical to that other than the colors and Nerf labelling, so I'm thinking that Hasbro has bought the design for it from someone else. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I just went to the web site listed on that box and I guess I won't need to go to the thrift store, Hasbro is simply licensing the Nerf name (and I guess the old model Jolt) to that company to make this. They have already released the same device under a Spider Man set as well (and likely others as well, because the one I've seen was a different color than either). http://www.ingodevices.net/detalle.php?recordID=157&marca=25&familia=18 and http://www.ingodevices.net/marcas.php?marca=21 : : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Holy cow, I just hit the jackpot for information on all of the Nerf products that company is releasing: http://www.ingodevices.net/pdf/IngoDevices_Catalogue_2013.pdf Nerf stuff starts on page 61 of that PDF. Oddly, they show the Reflex instead of the Jolt for the sets that include a blaster. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 15:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice discovery! It's a shame this wasn't a real new product. Kind of looks like a toaster. [[User:GameGear360|GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 15:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, it seems to act like one too, other than not heating up. I went to the thrift store anyway today, just to see if that one was still there, and wouldn't you know it, the thing was gone. It was there yesterday. Still, I did good there today, got a Praxis (minus the magazine, which is no big deal), a Hulk Titan (with missile!!), a clear Recon (just the pistol, no accessories), and a regular Recon, but with a Raider's drum, as well as a Buzz Bee Belt Blaster, along with a few other things for a total of about $16. ::Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Great find on the Titan! That's worth quite a bit, very lucky find! If you manage to find a Hornet in the future from the same set it could be worth a lot of cash. [[User:GameGear360|GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 20:13, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::There was one there a month or so ago, but I never bought it because it didn't work. I have a red Titan and matching Hornet, both of which sort of work, and I really need to get those working sometime. I was mainly excited just to find the missile!! Those things are nearly impossible to find anymore, and Hasbro stopped selling them on their own (although they do still sell the arrows for the BBB). The Hulk Titan looks (and works) practically brand new. I'm going back to the thrift store in another day or two and hopefully they'll have put out the Hornet that goes with it. They only put out a little bit of stuff at a time due to limited shelf space. :::Bluedragon1971 (talk) 20:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::As a proud owner of two Titans, I can say they're faulty. The Titan rocket, on both blasters I own, have problem where the air leaks out of the head of the rocket (the light gray and orange part). One Titan itself no longer works without the Hornet, and neither of them get anywhere close to the advertised 60-feet. Good luck on getting the Hornet though! On my Hornet, some of the barrels shoot ''really far, however at least two are dead, and from what I know, it's a pain in the a$$ to open up to inspect. Hope yours turn out well! [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 20:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I think our Hornet is in about the same shape as yours. I haven't tested it in a while. I just saw a Hulk one on eBay, but it would end up being at least $20 with shipping, and that's if no one else bid on it. I think I'll pass on that one. I think that if I can handle tearing into a Quick 16 in order to repaint it for my wife (the pink and purple one in our pic), I can handle a Hornet. ::::Bluedragon1971 (talk) 20:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::There's a hidden screw underneath the reset bar that you can see through one of the holes, and it's annoying to get at, pretty much the reason I haven't ruined modded it yet. [[User:GameGear360|GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE'']] 21:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC) elite sniper since both the NS longshot and longstrike use bolt action mechanisms (costly) and the fact that the mod community actually doesn't like the bi-pod on the longshot; no word on the scope though. the front blaster was also a bit useless in my opinion. that doesn't just knock out the chance of an elite longstrike but also anything similar to either blaster such as a combination of the two. this is just my prediction based on what mylastdarts was legally allowed to tell us... "Did Rambo every need one?", mylastdarts i am getting the impression of: no sniper of any kind, idea has been killed.not sure if the reference to Rambo has anything to do with the new 3 NS blasters... Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I think I may know what they are talking about, and if I'm right, we might be getting a blaster that replaces both the Stampede and the Vulcan! Think about Rambo's most iconic weapon (other than the survival knife). It is the belt-fed M60, which is otherwise very similar to the format of the Stampede (including the bipod). The rear half of it is also somewhat similar to the Longshot in looks as well. I got the chance to shoot one a few times when I was in the Navy, and the idea of one of those in a Nerf blaster would be beyond cool. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 00:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) i noticed how mylastdarts continued the discussion on facebook and could help but read it and analyze the extra info provided. the Rambo reference may be of some use, won't know for sure but the slug info (modified self made dart) may also come into play-we need larger ones. if hasbro does do a combination blaster, i am guessing a fully automatic belt fed blaster with clip capabilities and a better stand (pi-pod). if i am correct on the sniper, that is really sad, but i guess that's the way things will be. since the longshot was a mistake, on both the internals and firing mechanisms; no chance of a sniper coming out-not going to be one of the 3 secret ones. i also have a feeling that NS is just the engineer's short hand for NSE. NS isn't making much sense. maybe NF was no comment because we may get some new things? perhaps a combat knife? by the way, we can probably list the yellow NS as discontinued now. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Just found an interesting blog post from about a year ago that sheds some light on why the Longshot probably won't ever make a comeback: http://bazookafied.blogspot.com/2012/02/why-longshot-packed-its-bags.html What I take from that is that it just takes up too much shelf space in stores, which I can certainly understand from a retail standpoint. You can probably stock two Hail-Fires for every one Longshot. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 02:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) well, that explains the retail based reason as to why-cost associated. too bad they gut the entire idea over a bolt action blaster with scope, bi-pod and integrated stock. i asked Hasbro singapore a while ago, they said "its a possiblity". seeing Hasbro R&D's feedback from the mod community, they see no reason to create it. i actually forgot to ask the question regarding a combination of the longshot/longstrike as a possiblity but it seems like that question has been answered indirectly for me now if this prediction is accurate. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC)